Forbidden Passions
by Gen-chan1
Summary: In ancient Egypt the pharaoh has all the power. His will is law, and no one thinks to question it. He is a God. But... can one slave change alll that? (unsual pairings Y.MY.B, MR)
1. Prolouge

Gen-chan: Hey there everybody, I just wanted to say that; no I'm NOT dead and that my other stories will be updated.sometime this year..  
  
Ryou-chan: Gen? Shouldn't you be working on your _other_ stories, not starting a new one?  
  
Gen-chan: Probably! ^^ Why?  
  
Ryou-chan: *sigh* Never mind. Gen-chan does not own Yu-Gi-Oh nor will she any time soon.  
  
Gen-chan: Oh! And I have a wittle bit of a warning fer y`all..  
  
Ryou-chan: Oh dear what is it this time?  
  
Gen-chan: Oh nothing to bad just that this is just a prologue and the characters are _way_ OOC but that will change with time I promise! So go read!  
  
@@@@@  
  
Forbidden Passion: Prologue By: Gen-chan  
  
The chill of the Egyptian night winds tore through the open walls of the royal palace with vigor not uncommon in the open desert. Gathered in a large room in the heart of the majestic palace a giant assemblage of high ranking men and women crowded around one lone bed in the very center of the room.[1] Stationed in the bed was a frail looking woman in her early twenties. Her glossy black, hip long hair glowed radiantly despite her sweat glistened face contorted in pain and her delicate hands clutched tightly to the silky bed sheets beneath her as her breathing came in labored gasps. The room, though full, was deathly silent with the exception of the young woman's shallow breathing and low moans. Finally a shrill scream sounded throughout the room followed by the unmistakable sound of a newborn baby's wailing. Sighing with relief the young woman gratefully sank back into the large pillows behind her head, eyes closing in exhaustion.  
  
"Majesty?" A soft feminine voice spoke up from somewhere besides her. The young woman slowly opened her eyes with great difficulty and her breathing became a bit more erratic. Giant tear-filled russet eyes almost immediately filled her vision as the soft whimpering of her newborn child filled her ears triggering her mothering instincts immediately. Hesitantly the young Queen reached out for her new baby boy with a compassion only a mother can harbor.  
  
"My baby." She whispered with immense difficulty. Her dark chocolate eyes became half lidded as her laden arms began to become lax.  
  
"Majesty?" The same female voice from before asked in concern. "Majesty? What is it you require?"  
  
Ignoring the now frantic woman besides her the young Queen continued to gaze lovingly down upon her new child. "My baby.my.baby.Ryou."  
  
The giant russet eyes of the newly named baby suddenly filled with tears as his mothers tired chocolate eyes closed in defeat. The piercing screaming of the small child filled the room as the collection of people looked sadly upon the newly departed Queen of Egypt.  
  
~~~Five Years Later~~~  
  
"Ryou no!" a loud shout sounded throughout the once peaceful courtyard of the gigantic royal palace stationed in Upper Egypt.  
  
A small, snowy white head quickly turned around to see the skinny figure of his older teenaged brother racing toward him. With a giggle the petite five year old swiftly turned back to the large fountain in which he was now vigilantly leaning over. The many different colored fish continued to swim through the familiar depths of the deep pool blissfully unaware of the small curious boy hovering above them. Blinking his large russet eyes in innocent childish interest the little boy leaned forward to get a better view, one chubby little arm reaching in to feel the bright water dwellers.  
  
"Ryou!" His brother called again, this time much closer.  
  
Startled by his brothers thunderous exclamation Ryou started to turn around to face his irritated sibling when the slick surface of the marble fountain slid out of his small hand, abruptly plunging the startled child into the icy depths of the dark water.  
  
"Bakura!" The child's startled cry rang out across the courtyard grabbing the attention of every person present.  
  
Bakura quickly raced to the side of the majestic marble fountain in search of his little brother beneath the waters glossy surface. Though the fountains waters were too deep for a five year old it was considered shallow to a growing thirteen year old and Bakura hurriedly pulled his younger brother to safety. Coughing and sputtering Ryou lay on the pewter tiled floor desperately trying to regain his lost breath.  
  
"Young Prince! Are you alright?" a slimy voice squealed from somewhere across the courtyard. A scrawny man dressed in the robes of the Pharaohs head adviser quickly scrambled over to when the two boys had collapsed by the edge of the fountain. His oily black hair, beak-like nose and shifting beady eyes gave him and almost intimidating visage, though not quite all the way. As it was the two brothers regarded him as a slimy annoyance at the most.  
  
"Young Prince whatever were you doing in the fountain? That was most unwise." The hawk-like man scolded in a high-pitched voice not becoming of his features. "That was a dangerous thing you did Prince, what would your father say to this?"  
  
Ryou, unable to answer, scrunched up his nose in disgust at Hawk-Man's many scented oils reeking from his every pore. Unable to take the stench, Ryou proceeded to bury his sopping wet head in his brother's chest, trying desperately to escape the overwhelming aroma. Misunderstanding the reason behind the child's retreat Hawk-Man gave the two boys a slimy imitation of a smile.  
  
"There, there now. I'm sure that we can work something out here Little Prince. After all I suppose that your father doesn't _have_ to know about these happenings from me. What do you think Prince Bakura?" Hawk-man asked giving the thirteen year old a suggestive smile.  
  
"Scram Temus. Your help is not needed here." [2] Bakura said briskly.  
  
"Very well, as you wish my Prince." Temus replied indignantly before stalking back towards the palace, obviously used to such a dismissal.  
  
Bakura glared at the back of the retreating man for a moment longer before looking back down towards his waterlogged little brother. With a hidden smile Bakura picked up the dripping little boy and proceeded to carry him into the gigantic palace quickly followed by his ever-present entourage of slaves. Once back in the safety of his rooms Bakura dismissed the slaves and made quick work of his younger brother's sodden cloths. Wrapped in a large silky blanket Ryou sat contentedly on his brother's lap while Bakura detangled his long shiny white tresses. A knock on the large ornately carved doors brought the two brothers out of their comfortable silence. Setting Ryou aside Bakura slowly stood up to see to the door since the slaves had already been dismissed.  
  
"Who is it?" Bakura called in mild annoyance.  
  
When there was no answer Bakura's curiosity got the better of him and he cautiously opened one of the two large doors. Seeing no one at first glance Bakura opened the door a tad more quickly sticking his head outside to glance down the long alabaster halls on either side.  
  
"Over here my prince." A whisper of a voice sounded from behind a large column across the hall. A small dark head poked out from behind the large stone structure tentatively. The face belonged to one of the palaces many slaves, though this one was only a small child of about seven or eight.  
  
"Who is it Big Brother?" Ryou asked curiously, now fully dressed.  
  
"I don't know." Bakura said quietly for Ryou's ears alone. "But I think that he's in trouble, go get my things ready will you?"  
  
"Yes Big Brother." Ryou said just as quietly before scampering back into the massive chambers of Bakura's rooms.  
  
"What is it you require little one?" Bakura asked louder for the slave across the hall. "Are you hurt?"  
  
It was well known among the slaves of the palace that the Crown Prince Bakura despised slavery and planed to abolish it as soon as he was Pharaoh. It was also know to the slaves that if a slave were to get hurt they could come in secret to the Prince for help, seeing is that it was against the law for a real Healer to see to them. It was the most well kept secret throughout the entire palace, each slave knowing of the consequences if it were ever to be found out.  
  
The child cautiously looked down the halls to make sure that they were alone before speaking. "No My Prince, it is my big sister who's in trouble. She's hurt real bad." The boy whispered shakily.  
  
"Well then bring her in here and I'll see what I can do." Bakura said with a sigh.  
  
TBC. @@@@@  
  
[1] For anyone who knows anything bout Ancient Egypt, I know that this was _not_ how they had babies back then but well.work with me here people alright?  
  
[2] Sure, sure, I know that they probably didn't use any slang in Ancient Egypt, but well, it's Bakura! What more can I say? ~~ Gen-chan: Well what did you think?  
  
Ryou-chan: Weird.  
  
Gen-chan: Ryou-chan!? That was mean.true.but mean nonetheless!  
  
Ryou-chan: ..  
  
Gen-chan: Now like I said before, they (namely Bakura) was really OOC but that's cause he's younger in here and I'll say this now, I plan on adding Malik and/or Mariku in the next chapter so sit tight. Also.  
  
Ryou-chan: There's more?  
  
Gen-chan: Yes! Anywho, I don't know if I should make this yaoi or not, and if I do I don't know what pairings to make it soooo, if everyone could tell me in their reviews I would totally appreciate it!  
  
Ryou-chan: You just want more reviews. -.-  
  
Gen-chan: Well of course I do but I really do need the help! So go review and tell me what you think please! (Constructive criticism is welcome, but I don't really care for flames.) Ja! ^^ 


	2. Chap 1

Gen-chan: Yay! I got a new chappy out!!!

Ryou-chan:….but….

Gen-chan: but what?

Ryou-chan: Well its just that this is quite….ummmm

Gen-chan: wha?

Yami-Bakura: Damn it! What he's trying to frikkin` say is that its to DAMN SHORT!!!

Gen-chan:…it is isn't it?

Yami-Bakura: *sweatdrops*

Gen-chan: *bows* Gomen! But I'm real busy lately and I'll come out with the next one real soon, promise! 

Yami-Bakura: *cough* Bull-shit *cough* 

Gen-chan: Whaaaat?

Yami-Bakura: We all know that that was a bucket o' lies! Ha! Busy lately ya right!

Gen-chan: *blushes* …..yes….well ahem, you all know the disclaimer bit I hope. Nothing but the plot belongs to me with the exceptions of a few side characters.

@@@@

Forbidden Passion: 

Chapter 1: Whispered Promises

By: Gen-chan

Bakura sighed in exhaustion, slowly wiping off his hands of the sticky blood. The poor woman didn't make it through the procedure unfortunately, and he was not looking forward to telling the woman's brother. 

The room in which he worked was small and secure, off limits to anyone but him. Its solemn walls spoke of to many deaths and many hardships still resting upon his heavy shoulders. There was one other in the room with him this time though it was not the best of company. The stationary figure lay in the very center upon a large stone block. Its motionless limbs lay covered by a rough linen sheet and a small lily rest upon its chest. 

Sighing once more Bakura headed out towards his regular chambers to tell the small brown haired slave the bad news.  As soon as he entered both boys stood in respect, their eyes shining in anticipation and hope. With but a shake of his head that little shard of hope within the young slaves eyes shattered and the small boy slumped to the floor with tears spilling down his face.  Ryou looked down at the younger boy with pity as a few tears escaped his eyes. 

"Boy."  Bakura said roughly. 

Slowly the small slave boy opened his eyes and lifted his head to look up at the Prince. 

"Majesty?" 

"You must go now. It is no longer safe for you here, leave the burial to me understand?"

"Yes sir."

Without any other words Bakura turned his back upon the quivering boy signaling his immediate dismissal. Quickly the brown haired child scrabbled to his feet, made a hasty bow to Bakura's back and all but ran from the room, his tears having yet to stop. 

Bakura noticed the lack of light in the large room and walked over to his giant balcony overlooking the kingdom that would soon be his. Amun Ra was once again finishing his life cycle and soon the sky would be ablaze with the twinkle of the stars once more. Feeling a light tug on his robe Bakura looked down to see the slightly watering eyes of his baby brother. 

"It makes me sad Big Brother." Ryou spoke up quietly.

"What does?" Bakura asked slightly baffled by his brother's random statement.

"Death." Was the whispered reply.

Slightly startled Bakura look down at the child now sitting by his feet. The fast asleep child sitting by his feet. With a soft smile very few have ever seen, Bakura leaned down gently picking up the precious bundle.  Looking out over the silent desert once again the silver haired teenager turned slowly to put his brother to bed. The wind blew caressing the cooling desert people, upon it a whispered promise.

"Soon it will change little brother. Very soon."

TBC

@@@@@

Gen-chan:…..that was really short huh? 

Yami-Bakura: damn straight!

Ryou-chan: yes sort of.

Gen-chan: well I plan on getting the next one up in the next week for those who wanted me to continue…(whop de do! A whole 2 reviewers…..-.-)

Yami-Bakura: ya right….

Ryou-chan: Please review so Gen-chan can know whether people want her to continue or not! Please!

Gen-chan: Ja Ne!

Ryou-chan: See ya!


	3. Chap 2

Gen-chan: oh wow another chappy already I'm so happy!

Chibi-Suboshi: well it's a bit longer…but not by much…-.-

Chibi-Ryou: don't worry Gen; I'm sure it's ok.

Gen-chan: *has Suboshi in a head lock* thank you Ryou you're so sweet. ^.^

Chibi-Suboshi: Ack!  X_X

Chibi-Ryou: well the usual disclaimer I guess right? Gen-chan does not own

 Yu-Gi-Oh nor does she get any profit from this.

Gen-chan: *snorts* I wish…

Chibi-Ryou: Well enjoy! Hope you like it!

Chibi-Suboshi: X_X

@@@@

Forbidden Passions 

Chapter 2

By: Gen-chan

The market place was almost overflowing with people. Men and women, servants and slaves, from all over the land were here for the largest ceremony to take place in years. 

The crowning of the Pharaoh.

Today the crown prince Bakura, son of the former pharaoh, would become a God on earth. He would descend all those around him and rule over his kingdom bringing prosperity and fortune to his people. Or, so they hoped that he would bring the Gods to grace their homes and farms. So, as is tradition, magnificent gifts must be bestowed upon the new Pharaoh in the upcoming ceremony to ensure their loyalty to the high throne. 

And through-out all of this: Bakura slept.

@@@@  
 Bakura's POV 

@@@@

""Big Brother!!" Squealed (yes squealed) a _very_ high pitched voice into my face. My previously sleeping face that is.

"Big Brother you must get up! High Priest Seth is waiting outside your door and he's starting to get scary!" 

Oh I so do not want to deal with this right now. I need a game plan. Step one: Roll over…

"Eep!" a thud over at the side of my bed told me step one was complete.

"Big Brother! That hurt you meany!"

Step two: Ignore. 

"Why'd you do that? Huh?"  By Ra how can he have this much energy this early in the morning. It's not possible! "Are you listening to me Big Brother? You need to get up! Bakura!"  

Step two is complete…though now I think he's getting cranky. 

Step three: Do whatever it is that he wants. 

By the Gods, there are only a few things in this world that can truly scare me, and a cranky Ryou is pretty high up on that list. Slowly and with as many curse words as I can remember this early in the morning I sit up and slide my silk covers back. It might just be because I grew up with it everywhere, but I really love silk. I'm a tad (alright alright a bit more than a tad) picky when it comes to clothes and such, if it's not silk, it's not touching me. Simple as that.

 I can feel Ryou's eyes on my back the entire time I dress into my (silk) robes and jewelry. As soon as I sit down on the cushioned stool before my dresser four slaves enter my room, via Ryou.  In my opinion this is the worst part about being royalty.  

It's all the damn make-up. It takes forever to put on, it feels funny and it makes me look like a girl! I mean, who wants a Pharaoh who looks like a girl for Ra's sake! Though from the look on Ryou's face I can tell he wishes he were in my place right now. I swear to the Gods, I just can't see what that boy likes so much about all this make-up. 

A pounding on the door wakes me from my little daze. It would seem that the slaves are done and I look…

…like a freaking girl…how predictable.

@@@@

Seth's (Seto) POV

@@@

That's it, I've been waiting out here for Ra knows how long and that arrogant little Brat still has yet to emerge. Though the small prince must have done something to get him awake since the thuds and shouts could mean no other thing.

 I begin to pound relentlessly on the crown prince's, and soon to be Pharaoh's (Ra help us all), door. 

"My Prince, you must hurry up or you will be late for your crowning ceremony." 

Sighing, I put my hand back down to its usual position at my side. He better be out here soon or else I—

"So sorry I was late Seto, I hope you were not waiting to long." The silver haired prince said with a sneer. He really pisses me off that one.

"I don't know if you remember my Prince" I grate out. "But my name is Seth, _not_ Seto."

The little imp has the nerve to glare at me over his shoulder while doing something with his hair. 

"I don't know if _you_ remember but in a few minutes _I'm_ going to be your new Pharaoh and your name will be whatever I feel like calling you, got it?"

Breathe Seth, just breathe. Don't let him get to you, don't let the little imp, whom I'm going to beat, strangle and kill--- no. No, I will not let him get to me.

"Come along Seto, your holding us up." 

How dare him! How dare he treat me with such disrespect! Prince or no prince, Pharaoh or not, this boy will not get the best of me! In fact…I think I may have the perfect present for my dear Pharaoh, oh yes I'm sure he will just get a kick out of this one.

"You go ahead Majesty. I have something I must do first I shall not be long."

"Fine whatever. Come along Ryou."

"Yes Big Brother." 

I can feel the wheels turning in my head as I walk quickly (not run, never run) to my study pulling out paper and quill while calling for a messenger. By the time the boy gets here my letter is finished and sealed with my personal emblem.

"Here." I handed him the paper. "Take this as fast as you can to the Pharaoh of the lower lands. No one is to read this but Pharaoh Yami himself understood?" 

With a nod the small slave boy was out of here in a flash. By Ra that boy can run.

Now, I must go perform that spoiled brats ceremony. I sigh as I get up, by Ra, this is going to be a long day.

@@@@

TBC…

@@@@

Gen-chan: well?

Chibi-Suboshi: well what? 

Gen-chan: how was it? 

Chibi-Ryou: good…

Chibi-Suboshi: short.

Gen-chan… -.-

Chibi-Ryou: well maybe the readers—

Chibi-Suboshi: If there are any -.-

Chibi-Ryou: *clears his throat* maybe the readers will have a different opinion ne?

Gen-chan: who knows? So that means you all have to be nice and review k? Please, please with a cherry on top? Ja.


	4. Chap 3

Gen-chan: Tadaa!!!

Chibi-Ryou: That certainly took a while…

Chibi-Suboshi: Indeed.

Gen-chan: _ yes, yes I know, I have been sooooooo busy nowadays, I'm sorry! **bows to the readers**

Chibi-Suboshi: have you now? **raises his eyebrow** now why do I doubt that?

Gen-chan: You two haven't exactly been helping either! Where were you guys anyways!?

Chibi-Ryou: **quickly tries to shut the bulging closet door with his foot** Oh! We were here! We were just trying to think up new ideas for you! **a beach ball rolls past** O.o ehhh….

Gen-chan: ya, sure… **rolls eyes**

Chibi-Suboshi: *8looks nervous** Yes…well…ummm….Yu-Gi-Oh don't belong to Gen and she makes no money or anything out of torturing us**mumbles** Thank the Gods for little blessing ne? **mumbles**

Gen-chan: **suspicious look at her muses** Well enjoy, I think I have some work to do…

Chibi-Suboshi & Chibi-Ryou: **Gulp**

Forbidden passions

Chapter 3

Gen-chan

The sun slowly rose over the fertile lands of Lower Egypt waking all those who worked in the fields. With sleepy yawns and sluggish movements the peasants went to work with their hand-made tools doing their best to store up enough foods for the winter. Soon the Nile would flood once again and not only must they provide vast amounts of food for their Pharaoh but they must feed themselves as well. The sounds of sleepy men and their hard labor were lost upon the winds of the early morning. 

Farther up the river bank the palace of the Pharaoh stood strong and proud. Its alabaster walls and columns shone brightly in the early morning light as the shadows were once again forced into submission before Ra's radiance. Inside the palace the slaves of the royal family were busy cleaning the long hallways and floors, never missing a single spot. From the kitchen the mouthwatering smells of breakfast wafted throughout the corridors swiftly making their ways into the bedchambers of the Pharaoh himself. 

Slowly with a sleep filled moan the single occupant of the bed in the middle of the pharaohs chambers shifted. (A/N: Hmmm wonder who that is ^.^) A spiky head of multicolored hair rose out of the silk (again) covers only to loose his will once the sunlight hit his face. Muttering to himself about the need for curtains the teenaged Pharaoh rolled over onto his side to get away from the blinding light…

Only to meet blinding purple eyes.

"Yahhhh!"

"eep!"

With a thump both boys were thrown back and away from each other landing not so gracefully on the floor.  With a small groan of annoyance, the Pharaoh stood up with the help of his bed and placed a hand on his behind with a sigh.

"Yuugi, how many times have I told you not to sneak in here when in sleeping?" The taller of the two asked.

Yuugi quickly scrambled off of the floor and hopped onto his brother's bed with more than enough energy for the two of them. Bouncing slightly enjoying the sunrise outside the (curtain-less) windows to his right the small boy said nothing in return, only smiled apologetically. 

With a sigh Yami quickly began to get dressed in his usual morning robes. The cool silk felt like water over his warm skin and gave him the feeling of being wrapped in the waters of the Nile right outside his window. 

"Alright Yuugi, what is it you wished to tell me?"

Yuugi blinked slightly amazed at his brothers 'mind reading powers' as he liked to call them. With a soft cough Yuugi produced a slip of paper from underneath his robes.

"This came in last night for you Big Brother. I offered to bring it to you this morning. I don't know what it is." He confessed.

"Who is it from?" Yami asked uninterested from over his shoulder as he dug through his ornate jewelry box looking for something.

"Ummm, the High Priest Seth of the Upper lands…I think."

With a start Yami quickly forgot his previous engagement and hurried over to his bedside snatching the letter out of his little brother's hands. Turning it over a few times he studied the fact that the seal seemed to be done twice. Either the High Priest was careless in forming it or someone else had already laid eyes upon this before him. With an impatient shrug he quickly tore open the seal and swiftly scanned the contents, his face immediately forming a frown.

"What is it Big Brother? What does it say?" Yuugi asked while trying to get a good look of the words written on the papyrus. 

"It would seem I have been invited to celebrate the crowning of the Pharaoh of the Upper Lands. Interesting."

"Interesting? Why is that?" 

"It is just that the Upper and Lower lands have not been allied in a long time, I do not see the reason why Pharaoh Bakura would invite me to this."

Yuugi blinked in confusion not quite understanding the problem. "Your still going to go though, right? I mean it would be really rude to say no right?"

"Yes, yes of course I shall be going. Yuugi, will you please go inform the council of this? They shall know what to do."

"Sure. Can I come?"

"No Little Brother. Not this time I am sorry." With that Yami turned away, his eyes still on the parchment before him.

With a pout Yuugi quickly scampered out of the room to perform his given task.

 @@@@@@

Gen-chan: Well how was that? 

Chibi-Ryou: **looks tired** it was…good…really…**pants**

Chibi-Suboshi: Yah…good…right…what he said…

Gen-chan: ^.^ he he! Don't forget to review okies? Ja Ne!


End file.
